


Mighty Joe Long

by cjmarlowe



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Other, Sex Toys, fisting/stretching, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley likes sex. Ashley likes <em>rough</em> sex. Ashley likes rough sex with virtual strangers. Mostly, Ashley likes cock. A lot of cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Joe Long

The fact that Ashley is private about his sex life, when he's not engaging in said sex life that is, does not mean he carries any shame about it. Ashley likes sex. Ashley likes _rough_ sex. Ashley likes rough sex with virtual strangers. Mostly, Ashley likes cock. A lot of cock.

So he's not often been in a position of having to deal with _feelings_. Ryan should've been just another hookup, but now it's a _thing_ where he screwed it up, and maybe—just maybe, and he hadn't even known it till it wasn't an option anymore—it could've been more than that. Ashley isn't actively looking for more, but that doesn't mean that he's going to screw it up on _purpose_ when maybe he's somehow fumbled his way into it.

He doesn't want to dial-a-friend tonight. Well, he _does_ , because he wants to obliterate himself for a little while, but he doesn't either because he knows that afterwards he'll end up feeling like someone hooked him open and gutted him and all he's left with is an empty shell of Ashley. That's the kind of shit that feelings do to you. No wonder he's not a fan.

No, he doesn't need to pull to get fucked, and getting fucked is what he needs tonight, even if he's not getting it the way he originally intended.

Ashley likes big cocks, and because Ashley likes big cocks he has a collection of them. All kinds of shapes. All kinds of colours. Even though who gives a fuck what colour it is when you can't _see_ it if you're doing it right. But the king of the big cocks is Mighty Joe Long. Thick. Long. Hard. He doesn't bring him out very often; Mighty Joe Long is for those occasions when Ashley wants to be feeling it for days.

Stuart will give him hell about it tomorrow, because Mighty Joe Long is big enough to make even Ashley, who has reams of experience with big cocks—pardon the expression—walk funny. If he does it right, anyway, and tonight he is going to do it right, wrong and sideways. He's going to do it every way he can until a sprained wrist or a sprained ass stops him from doing it anymore.

He feels only a moment of weirdness as he gets the lube out, a moment of 'tonight didn't have to end this way', but he shoves it ruthlessly away because of course tonight didn't need to end this way but it's not terrible that it is. He and his toy collection are old friends, and sometimes you need your old friends to comfort you.

With lube.

Because he's got experience with Mighty Joe, he knows to start a little _smaller_. Not too small, because Ashley is no blushing virgin and guys with big cocks don't carry around a practice size in their pockets, but if Ashley ever fucked a guy with a cock as big as Joe, if that was even anatomically possible, he'd expect a hell of a lot of fingering first. Maybe the whole hand.

The good thing is he's relaxed, no trying to put himself in the best light and worrying about what he looks like, no thinking about pleasuring someone else. He can be as selfish as he likes, just stretch out and spread and fuck himself with enthusiasm and every awkward facial expression possible. Ever since he figured out how much this does it for him, which was very early in his sexual development, he's tried nearly every variation. He _knows_ what he likes.

Ashley doesn't imagine it's Ryan. Every time a face—any face, but mostly Ryan's face—floats into his imagination, any time a fantasy starts to spin out, he crushes it to anonymity. He is not pretending this is anything other than exactly what it is, and there is nothing wrong with that. He is perfectly capable of taking care of his own needs. In fact, he often prefers it.

Even after working up to it, you can't just shove Mighty Joe Long in. Maybe if someone else was giving it to him, which Ashley's never tried but now that he's thought of it he kind of wants to, but not like this. He needs the twin forces of leg muscles and gravity to make it work for him. So he balances it on the floor, solid and upright with a sturdy base—completely _un_ like most of the men he shags—and puts so much lube all over it that he's all but emptied the bottle. Oh well, he was running low anyway, which probably says a lot about his hobbies.

God, it's so fucking big. It's so fucking big Ashley's not sure he can do it this time, he's not sure he can take it. But he breathes out slowly and he lowers himself down and _there_ , the pop and the shiver up his spine and it's going in, stretching him wide open more than any cock ever could. He hisses and lets gravity get it in deeper and then holds himself there, _full_ and dizzy with desire.

He's never managed more than half, which is plenty. His not trying to be a porn star, just a guy who likes big cocks. His thighs burn as he raises and lowers himself onto it, and he's not even trying to come, he's just trying to feel overwhelmed by the sensation. It takes his breath away. The ache is as beautiful as the pulse that he can feel everywhere now, in his ass and in his fingers and in his temples and throbbing in every part of his body. He breathes in time with his heartbeat and feels lightheaded and tingly and he _keeps going_ , he keeps going until his legs can't take anymore, until _he_ can't take anymore. He's broken open. His vision is blurry. His head is clear.

He absolutely is not thinking about Ryan when he stands up on shaky legs and kicks Mighty Joe over with his ankle and collapses forward onto the bed.

He absolutely is.


End file.
